Happy Birthday
by themarauders1133
Summary: A Story for a friend. thats all, ik I suck at writing but you asked for this.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A dark room with a small light

So the story takes place February 12 2026 a 22 year old girl, who never seemed to grow out of her "phase" sits on her bed a couple hours before her birthday and reads. It was basically like every other day her, her dark room, and the only light was coming from her kindle and a faint clock showing the time in the corner… 11 pm still early for Cadence Perks to be tired. She was rereading her favorite fan fiction it was pretty simple actually a couple small chapters each about a different color, of course it dealt with k-pop but you didn't have to know anything about that to understand it. She ends up falling asleep roughly around 2am without realization and wakes up as her phone explodes with messages. I know what your thinking, "someone must be popular huh?" but Cadence only had about two super close friends and one of which always made sure to spam her phone on her birthday with a weirdly long text explaining how brilliant she was and how she was a crazy EXO-L (a term her best friend, Miya had to Google). For those who don't know what it is here is the definition Miya came across while trying to please her friend with her very limited Exo knowledge " **EXO-L** is the official Fan club name for EXO." She also found out it stood for EXO-LOVE but that isn't the important part about today, Miya scored two tickets to an Exo concert in Atlanta Georgia, which Cadence has wanted to go. Flash back to December of 2016 when these two girls were talking at might I add 1am, about k-pop concerts, of course Cadence was the one doing the talking after all she was the one obsessed with k-pop. Miya just wanting to take her on a plane and throw her into a concert so she would shut up and have her dream come true. But of course they were young, broke, and had no way of transportation so Cadence was stuck watching videos and Miya was stuck hearing about them. Back to the present, Miya now 23 capable of driving the short distance too Atlanta with her best friend, just picked up Cadence who still had no clue where they were going. They took a stop at what looked like a shady truck stop for some lunch, for some reasons these girls always came here grabbed two milkshakes and talked in the "rustic" diner seats for hours. Today was different; Miya cut to the chase and placed two EXO tickets in front of her friend's milkshake. I believe Cadence nearly choked to death on the milkshake she was drinking then flung herself across the table to hug her best friend. To every other person in the restaurant it might as well looked like a now 23 year old got possessed by a squirrel and decided to sprawl across a table to tackle her friend. The two walked out after Miya had to explain that yes they were real and yes they were for today, with unfinished milkshakes in their hands they got back into their car. Let me just summarize what happened in the 4 hour drive, Miya drove the whole time cause Cadence wasn't the best driver in the world plus she knew Cadence would want to blare and dance along to every single Exo song before they got there, which was a good opportunity for a clueless Miya to get familiar with the songs. Fast forward to the concert, some epic dance moves, and serenades later. It's over. Yes its cheesy but Cadence Olivia Perks just had her dream come true.


	2. Chapter 2: So How'd That Go

"I can not thank you enough Miya! I mean come on did you see their dancing?! It's just so AHHHHHHH. You understand?" Cadence was babbling on and on and it was getting harder and harder to understand her. Miya just kind of nodded along agreeably as they headed out of the hotel they were staying at. It was the morning after the concert and the girls had a couple weeks up in Atlanta by themselves.

"Oh yeh totally. Um yeh… OHH and that one dance with the light sabers was pretty cool!"

"LIGHT SABERS come on! They were not light sabers! This is not freaking star wars we are talking about Miya!"

"Gee wez sorryyyy, how about a cup of coffee to make up for my disappointing knowledge of Exo stuff but hey the one thing we can agree on is how hot they are" Miya shot over a glance that can be basically described as a "you cant disagree with me here " kind of look. Frankly both girls were pretty bad at following directions but when you drive around town for an hour in search of a coffee shop that isn't star bucks your bound to find one right? No hate on star bucks but you can find some pretty brilliant coffee at random run down hippie looking places too you know.

"Hey hey hey there's one!" Cadence practically screams because she had her ear buds in after getting yelled at by Miya for playing too much Exo in the car.

" STOP SCREAMING GEE WEZ you know I get stressed when people yell! Was shouted back at Cadence as the car brakes were slammed and a very sharp turn was made.

"Well dang you don't have to pretend were in a roller coaster though!" They both started laughing as they parked the car. They ended up really far away from the busy town; the only other car in the tiny parking lot was a fancy looking van. The coffee shop was cute, hippie, and not crowded with white chicks everywhere (no offense again star bucks) perfect place for a nice cup of coffee right?

"Okay you go in and order ill wait here shouldn't take long" Now what happened next was kind of a blur. You know that warm feeling you get when you walk into a coffee shop, wither it be star bucks or your own hippie place, well that's what Cadence was expecting. Instead she got a room full of; may I quote them earlier "hot", Exo members.

" Um we should leave now guys " said one of the members who seemed a bit annoyed that they couldn't be left alone for 5 minutes. They all stood up from the old furniture surrounding the shop's eating area but one member who goes by the name of Chen said "나는 머물고있다" plus "그녀는 귀엽다". Now copy that and Google translate if you want to. Cadence was still standing in front of the door having no idea what to say or do, when she sees that the members got annoyed she decided to act like they were normal and order her coffee. So she walked right by everyone up to the counter and ordered her drink while the members seemed kind of hurt that they were not recognized for once. "We'll be in the car" one guy shouts with a wink to Chen who's now walking over to Cadence. Let me just explain what Miya saw, who was ever so patiently waiting in the car, a group of very familiar guys walking out of the coffee shop and all hoping into the van on the other side of the parking lot waiting, they didn't leave they just sat there with the door open looking towards the shop. Seemed kinda creepy huh? I mean if you saw a large group of guys waiting in a giant black van for like 10 minutes straight it gets weird. So she hops out the car in a rush and goes inside to see an even more familiar guy buying Cadence coffee. Now she had reason not to recognize the guys in the van but not this one, Chen. You see the only reason she would know him is because of how much Cadence talks about him, so seeing her act normal was kind of a shock. Back to love struck Cadence who failed at not blushing when Chen walked over, bought her coffee and took a seat right next to her.

"So why didn't you leave with your other members?" She managed to blurt out while finally looking up to his eyes, realizing how tall he was. Well I mean she already knew how tall he was from all the internet stalking she had done back in her room but it was hard not to notice how much he towered over her. Her thoughts were interrupted with a sly grin

" So you did know who we were?"

"Well yeah its not like I was just at one of your concerts plus you guys seemed annoyed that someone walked in your little coffee hang out" she said taking a sip of her coffee to try to hide her face

"YEAH and its not like she's been obsessed with you guys for who knows how long" Miya cuts in from the door

"OMG Miya sorry I forgot you were in the car… and to order your coffee…"

Miya walked over nudging Cadence back into Chen away from the register with a wink.

"Oh sorry I was just keeping her company…"

Miya grabbed her coffee and went back to the door "your good I'll wait outside"

That left the two of them a lone drinking coffee, well except for the cashier but he practically knew he had to leave to two alone so he went and disappeared in the back. You know that cliché moment in movies where two people who are destined to be together finally meet and stare at each other for a couple minutes while the camera moves around them, this was that moment. Then Chen pulling out his phone interrupted it, "Hey I really should get going I have practice in 10 minutes but give me your number and ill text you, how about coffee some other day when neither of us are in a rush to leave?"

Cadence sat there kind of speech less, does he normally just hand out his phone number to random people he meets? She types it in and as soon as she hands back to phone he says goodbye with a small kiss on her check and a wave as he opens the door and leaves. Cadence follows soon after; getting her self together took a minute. She's welcomed back into reality as soon as she gets in the car with Miya who's wearing a very sly grin and immediately asks

"SO HOW'D THAT GO?"


	3. Chapter 3: Like an Idiot

Chapter 3 Like an Idiot

Cadence woke up with a start "I'll get it " someone continued to knock at their hotel door. She threw her pillow into Miya faces shoving her back down onto the bed.

"Oh Hi, Cadence? Here you go" a bellboy who happened to work on their floor stammered and shoved a latte into Cadence's hands almost spilling it, then walked back down the hall into the elevator without another word.

"You ordered room service with out me?" Miya shoot accusingly seeing that Cadence sat down with her new latte.

"Nope but guess who its from"

If you could only see their faces, half asleep Miya's jaw dropped as to say no way while Cadence just blushed and took a sip from for coffee holding out a note that was attached to it

"To Cadence Perks, I know I had to leave as soon as I meet you yesterday and it seems weird considering we just met a couple hours ago but I'd love to take you out on a date, maybe get that coffee I owe you after my show. I hope you drop by see you there gorgeous. –Chen"

With a backstage pass write below the heart-warming hand written letter.

Miya looked back up "Geez only one… thanks"

"Oh sorry I didn't realize you'd like to go plus I may have told him you're not into Exo"

"I'm joking but would have been nice if he could have set me up with one of his friends. But don't worry I have to go back home later I'll Uber, you stay with the car and go on your little dates and ill be back in a couple of days." Miya said rolling her eyes

" Okay well we got until 8 pm to do something" Cadence said getting up and checking the note again for the time and place

"YYYY-EEE-AAA-HHH the couple hours we will spend trying to find an outfit for you" Miya already started rampaging through the suitcases as Cadence sat on the floor repeating "But what's wrong with that?!" to every band shirt and pair of jeans Miya said no to.

They argued for a while so lets just flash-forward to an hour before the concert when they settled on a pair of "okay" looking jeans, doc Martians, and a sweater.

Miya grabbed her stuff and shuffled to the door "Ok Uber is here, ill text you later for details" she shot out with a wink and slammed the door shut on cadence who was getting nervous. Cadence drove back to the same parking lot she was in the day before but entered through the way less crowed back stage door on the side of the massive theater. A couple security guards later she was a couple feet away from the guy she was having coffee with the day before.

"About time! You know I thought you were ditching me" Chen said crossing his arms and giving a sad (yet cute in Cadence's eyes) look

Cadence walked over and gave him a hug as a thank you

"me? I would never!"

A loud "awww" came from all the members standing behind Chen but they were too engaged in there conversation to hear or care. Chen took her hand and led her to the stage where hey sat and laid down starring up at the lights as the theater seemed to become more and more crowed with fans. It was interrupted when Chen quietly got up "can't wait for our coffee, see you soon gorgeous"

Chen glanced back as he went up to his members while Cadence closed her eyes, took a deep breath, smiled like an idiot, and slipped off stage into the V.I.P. area in front of the stage.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The After Show:

" So how was the view this time?"

" The view was amazing but I don't know I kept getting distracted by this one guy" Cadence said glancing up to Chen

Chen turned around as if he was going to go find one of his members who were back in the stadium " Tell me which one, ill make sure they wont distract you from the real guy here" he said jokingly

"You wouldn't want to beat yourself up would you now"

Chen took Cadence's hand and stirred her into a little restaurant and before Cadence could ask anything Chen said " I know I promised you coffee but it's a little late so how about normal food this time and coffee another day"

Which I think was just a smooth way for him to get another date. They sat down at a little table next to a big window; there was barley anyone inside except for 4 other people on the other side of the room minding their own businesses. The restaurant was small and old fashioned; it reminded Cadence of the little truck stop she was at a couple days before. Cadence's stomach was flipping for some reason so she decided on just a milkshake instead of food. Chen ordered one as well, they talked not caring about how much time was going by, soon it was dark and a waiter had to interrupt them to tell them they were closing. Cadence looked up from her empty milkshake glass she was still fiddling with as Chen asked "So where too next"

"What" Cadence said standing up

Chen followed her up, laying money down on the table and placing the cash Cadence left back in her purse secretly "Where to next, I picked the restaurant now u pick somewhere and we'll go, come on anywhere in Atlanta"

"Alright but after this I gotta get back to the hotel its late you know!"

Chen bowed jokingly "sorry forgot you had a curfew princess" and laughed, "ok ok ill get you back soon but where are we going now?

Cadence grabbed his hand and they took off running, a short while later they were at a small park with a sad little swing set and a streetlight illuminating the small play area.

" I normally don't run you know I'm surprised I made it here with out falling or tripping" Cadence got out while catching her self on the swing set. Chen took the swing next to her and they both sat and talked for a long time. They seemed so perfect for each other; talking endlessly with no effort, it was the perfect day. " I've been meaning to ask you if you wanted to …" Chen didn't get to finish his sentence Cadence fell out of the swing and slammed into the grass beneath her and busted out laughing. She didn't bother to stand up she stayed on the ground and Chen joined her and yes it was the whole clique looking at the stars together moment.

Chen stood up after 20 minutes "ok gorgeous I gotta get you to your hotel"

"Next time we should bring a car …"

Chen smirked "so there IS a next time?"

"You did promise me coffee" Cadence said smiling

They started walking back " oh I see how it is, in it just for the addictive caffeine "

"OYYYYII not just for the coffee" Cadence said hitting Chen's arm

They made it back to the hotel, and up to Cadence's room. The hotel worker who had brought Cadence coffee passed by them in the hallway with a smirk and continued his job. Chen leaned up against the doorframe as Cadences opened the door with her key

"Alright gorgeous get some sleep and try to rest you took quite a fall"

"Yeh yeah im fine " Cadence said entering and rolling her eyes

"Ill text you tomorrow" Chen turned away and went back the way he came, this time without anyone side. Cadence closed her door and quite joyfully jumped into bed (might I add that she looked like an overly happy penguin trying to fly ) processing the day she had and how much time she had just spent with him. Seemed like the perfect day huh?


	5. Chapter 5: Yeah

Chapter 5: "Yeah"

Cadence's phone turned on with a buzz on the table next to the bed where Cadence was sleeping. She reached over feeling around the table for her phone with her hand without opening her eyes or getting up. She turned it on almost blinding herself from the light of her screen.

" Morning" said a text from Chen

She sat up smiling and responded to him. I will skip all the sappy little text they sent back and forth to the point where Cadence realizes she has nothing to do today or any day really. Miya said she would be driving back in a couple of days but that left Cadence with a lot spare time. Miya was acting really strange recently and Cadence couldn't really tell what was wrong but she just ignored it and figured they would talk when Miya came back. In the mean time her and Chen would hang out everyday and soon two weeks went by and finally Miya returned. She walked into the same hotel she was at with Cadence a couple weeks before to find Chen and Cadence sitting on the floor in front of the tv eating ice cream out of cups. Miya stood by the door waiting to be acknowledged but they were really drawn to the show.

" Well y'all are comfy"

"MIYAAAAA" Cadence stood up and gave her a hug. Chen gave a wave from the floor. Miya placed her bags in the corner and hopped into the bed above them.

"Watcha watching?"

"Its basically American idol but kpop version " Chen said from the floor. Cadence took a seat next to him and passed up the ice cream. Miya took a bite then passed it back asking " What's up with you and your weird Asian thing?"

Cadence just responded with "OYI"

"Anyways I have newsssssssss" Miya grabbed the remote and shut off the tv. Chen and Cadence both turned around giving off a sharp look that would kill if Miya hadn't been in a good mood.

"Calm down GEEZZZ you'll like this! SO I went home to grab all my stuff because I just… rented out an apartment!"

" What no way!"

"Well we are always driving up here and well… why not and yes of course you can crash with me for as long as ya want" Miya said with a wink.

Cadence stood up jumping " Yess we can just live up here, and we can all hang out and I can find a job to pay half the rent and ohhh I need a job…"

"Hey don't worry you'll find one and we'll help you " Chen said standing up

Miya grabbed her purse and walked towards the door " but can we just go check the place out I've been dying to take you"

The three off them drove a couple of blocks and finally reached an apartment complex on the outer side of town. It was a pretty building only about 4 stories tall. Now Miya's and Cadence's apartment was pretty small but a nice cozy kind of size. It was full of boxes marked with labels on the side like "dog pictures" "furniture" and "Cadence's stuff I stole awhile ago".

"Aw this place is so cuteeee and cozy. I wanna move in right now " Cadence said walking to the middle of the room.

Chen walked up to her taking her hand "Alright lets go then"

"Wait seriously… right now? Drive? And get all my stuff?" Cadence asked being dragged back to the car by Miya and Chen.

" Road trip! Come on its not that far and I have nothing to do and I wouldn't want to be anywhere else " Chen said sitting next to Cadence in the back of the car leaving Miya to drive.

Miya turned around looking back at them "So… if I can ask. Are ya'll together yet or?

Chen looked at Cadence, waiting for an answer. They never really had a label to what they were. Cadence moved over leaning against Chen, she laid her head on his shoulder and responded with a quiet "yeah"


End file.
